I am Sorry
by kdlove-uall
Summary: on Duo's friendship...


Daya nd Abhi working together on a case-

A boy of 25-27 yrs. Of age has been brutally murdered, his name was Rahul nd working in call centre…

Vivek, muskaan nd Freddy were also there…

**Abhi**- Daya…mujhe lagta hai ke iski Girlfriend ne hi ise mara hoga…

**Daya (harshly) -** Nahi Boss…mujhe nahin lagta...zaruri thodi hai agar iski Girlfriend iske saath thi…to usne hi ise mara hoga…har baar ek hi formula to nahi laga sakte na hum…

Abhi, Freddy, vivek, Sachin nd Muskaan shocked how he speaks with his best buddy…

**Abhi (surprised on Daya's answer) -** kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum Daya…hain…kya ho gya tumhe…maine aisa kya keh diya jo tum itna bhadak gye? Iske doston ne bataya…kal iska uske saath jhagda hua tha kisi baat ko lekar…

**Daya (bit soft from Abhi's anger) -** mera matlab…ho sakta hai koi aur ho…zaruri thodi girlfriend aise hi kaam karegi…nd he move from there with little anger nd join vivek…

**Freddy (looking at both nd moves towards Abhi) -** Sir…ye hamare Daya Sir ko kya ho gya aaj…lagta hai inka mood kharab hai…

**Abhi (looking at Daya- speaks in anger) -** mood to iska theek kar doonga main…nd he realize what he speaks so he change his tone- Freddy…tum dekho ghar mein kuch milta hai kya?

Freddy moves from there nd goes into room…

Abhi was standing there with sachin…

**Sachin –** Sir…Daya sir ko kya ho gya achanak…

**Abhi (concern) -** main dekhta hu…nd than…

**Abhi (ordering) -** tum aas paas ke logon se kuch poochtash karo…dekho kuch pata chalta hai kya…Sachin leaves…

Daya was looking upset so Abhi gives him sometime…as he knew very well ke thodi der mein apne aap line par a jayega…so he work apart from him….on the other hand Daya was feeling bad ke usne kaise Abhi se baat ki but he didn't join him whole day nd behaving as if he did nothing…nd keep busy himself….

They send body at Forensic lab nd stay there to collect evidences nd after 2 hrs….

**Abhi-** Sachin-vivek…yahan k kaam takriban khatam ho hi gya hai….tum sab niklo … main aur Daya thodi der mein ate hain…and Daya enters there…

**Daya (to vivek) **– ruko Vivek main bhi chalta hu saath mein…nd he move towards Abhijeet- tum bhi chaloge hamare saath…

Everyone was shocked on his weired behaviour….Abhi didn't say a single word nd sit in qualis with anger…

Daya sat on driving seat without saying a single word…everyone is sad on seeing duo like this…but nobody dare to speak between them as they know very well…ye zyada der door nahin reh sakte…They reach Forensic lab…

** -** are ao…Abhijeet….aaj tumhara mood kuch theek nahi lag raha... (he look towards Tarika)- kisi se koi jhagda waigra to nahi hua na…Tarika blushed.

**Abhi (look towards Daya) -** are nahi Salunke saab…sab theek hai…bas zara sa mausam kharab ho raha hai….thodi der mein theek…theek ho jayega…nd Salunke sir understand vry well what he is saying…he laughs nd assured him with eyes…

**Tarika (looking towards Daya) -** kya hua aj ise Abhi…

**Abhi (slow tone) -** mood theek nahi hai Sahab ka…baad mein poochta hu…

Nd they finish their work in lab nd collect reports…

**In evening-**

They caught the criminal…who was not other that victim's girlfriend Riya. Riya sitting on confession chair. Nd everyone around her…

**ACP-** Batao tumne kyu mara Rahul ko…wo to tumse pyar karta tha na…

**Riya (anger) -** haan pyar karta tha wo mujhse…lekin paglon ki tarah karta tha…wo chahta tha har waqt main uske saath rahu…kiss's se baat karti thi to usko jalan hoti thi…

**Abhi (anger) - **to khoon karna zaruri tha uska…hain? pyar se bhi to baithkar baat suljha sakti thi…

**Riya (anger) -** bahut samjhaya maine use…lekin mere paas yehi akhri rasta tha us se chutkara pane ka…so …maar diya maine…

**Abhi (mazak tone) -** kamaal hoti hain ye ladkiyan bhi…ladke pyar kam kare to problem…zyada kare to inse bardasht nahin hota…

**ACP (gives him anger look) -** ahem ahem…

**Abhi (serious) -** mera matlab hai Sir…

**ACP (interrupts him) - **samjh gya main tumhara matlab…nd (he look at Muskaan nd signal towards Riya) - Muskaan le jao ise…ab ise phansi se koi nahi bacha sakta…

**Freddy (serious) **- Sir…aapka andaza theek tha…aaj ek aur ashik ne pyar mein dhokha kha liya…

Daya became more upset with this nd Abhi noticed it very well as during whole day…he put nazar on him nd he know whts going on his mind…so he stop Freddy…

**Abhi (anger look to Freddy nd put finger on his mouth) -** Freddy…har koi ek jaisa nahin hota…

Freddy understands very well so he keep quite…

Everyone leaves for his house in evening…

**In Qualis-**

Abhi on driving seat…nd Daya on passenger seat…

**Abhi (looking at sad Daya) - **Daya…naraz ho mujhse…

Daya didn't say a single word nd look outside the window…

**Abhi (upset from Daya's behaviour)-**stops Qualis in front of restaurant…chal tujhe aaj bahar khana khilata hu…

**Daya (bit sad) -** nahi yaar…ghar chalte hain…mujhe neend a rahi hai…phir kabhi kha lenge…

**Abhi (surprised) -** are…ye tu keh raha hai? Ab to mujhe sach mein yakeen ho gya ke teri tabiyat theek nahin hai…Daya…aur mana kar raha hai bahar khane ke liye…

**Daya (irritates) –** kyu main kabhi mana nahi kar sakta…main bookha hu kya…(pause for a minute)har waqt mazak…kabhi to serious ho jaya karo…

Abhi really feel bad ke Daya is upset from something nd more upset ke wo akele hi sab she raha hai nd he don't want to share something with his best buddy…so he just hold Daya from arm nd said in anger-

**Abhi (anger tone) -** Dekh Daya….bahut ho gya drama…bata kya baat hai…subah se dekh raha hu…jab se us case maine uski girlfriend ke bare mein bola tha…tab se tu mujh se ukhda hua hai…

**Daya (not making eye contact) -** kuch nahi Abhi…koi baat nahi hai…

**Abhi (anger tone) -** seedhe seedhe batata hai ya du ek...tabhi batayega tu…

Daya burst into tears nd he hugs Abhi tightly…Abhi shocked from Daya's behaviour…so he hug him too…

After 2 minutes-

**Abhi (seprates Daya and tears in his eyes) -** daya…kya ho gya….hain…itne dard mein hai tu….mujhe…apne Abhi ko nahi batayega kya baat hai…

**Daya (sobbing) -** m sorry boss…maine aj sabke samne kaise tumhe jawab de diya…kitna bura laga hoga tumhe…

**Abhi (consoling) -** wo sab chod bachhe…pehle mujhe bata hua kya tujhe…hain…

**Daya (sobbing) -** Abhi…main…main jab bhi dekhta hu ke… kisi ki girlfriend kisi ko dokha de rahi hai…ya diya hai…to mujhe Sonali yaad a jaati hai…mujhe yaad a jata hai kaise usne…usne mere jazbaaton ke saath khela…mujhe istemaal kiya…aj jaise hi tumne kaha ke iski girlfriend ne hi mara hoga…mere samne phir wahi sab ghoomne laga…aur tumhe yaad hai kuch months pehle Rahul (Secret code- Daya's friend) kaise use uski girlfriend ne hi marwa diya tha dokhe se bula…bechara kya kya karna chahta tha apni life mein… aur aaj mujhe aisa laga jaise koi mera mazak uda raha hai…nd he hold Abhi's hand- yaar kabhi kabhi to mujhe dar lagta hai…ke main life mein kisi se pyar kar paunga ya nahi…isliye main apne dil ko majboor kar raha tha….ye man ne ke liye ke iska murder iski girlfriend ne nahi kiya…lekin dekho….tum theek nikle…

**Abhi** **(concern tone) -** Daya…kya ho gya tujhe…kyu wo sab yaad karke apna dil dukha rahe ho…jo beet gya use bhool jayo…age bado…main hu na tumhare saath…aur mujhe yakeen hai bahut jald tumhari life mein koi ayegi jo tumhe bahut Pyar degi…tum sab kuch bhool jayoge…jaise meri zindagi mein Tarika ne akar khushiyan la di…tumhare liye bhi ayegi zarur…

**Daya (tears in eyes) –** Thanks Abhi…aur main janta hu main galat hu…aaj achanak pata nahi kya ho gya mujhe….m really sorry yaar…plz mujhe maaf kar do…mujhe tumhare saath ki bahut zarurat hai…plz kabhi mujhe akela mat chodna…chahe main jitni bhi galtiyan karu…

**Abhi-** heyyy… Daya…kaisi baat kar rahe ho…hain…tumhara haq banta hai…jaise marzi baat karo mujhse…lekin apne aap ko taklif dekar nahi…

Aur phir tum to mere chote se…pyare se…bhai ho…is liye tumhare liye sab maaf…aur main tumhe kabhi nahi choduga…aur phir aj tum hi ja rahe the na mujhse door…pakad liya na maine…

**Daya (feel happy) -** Thanks Abhi…nd he hug Abhi again…

**Abhi (starts Qualis) **- chalen…

**Daya (shararat) **- boss mera dinner…restaurant nahin jana kya…bookha rakhoge apne pyare chote bhai ko…

**Abhi (pat on hi head) -** Daya ke bachhe…a gya na khane par…

They both share laugh nd went for dinner….

**Author's note-**

Guys plz review if u like this nd thanks for reading.


End file.
